


Пушечное мясо

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Black Male Character, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hidden Racism, Out of Character, Police, Pre-Canon, Racism, Social Themes, Undercover, Undercover Missions, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: У чернокожего детектива Холдуэя очередной беленький новичок.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Пушечное мясо

**Author's Note:**

> «Мистер Лидер» — одно из прозвищ Мартина Лютера Кинга.
> 
> «Чинк» (сленг.) — грубое название азиатов.
> 
> «Чикано» (сленг.) — мексиканский американец, латинос.

Холдуэй охрип на совещании.  
Ему не везло. Все парни, уходившие под прикрытие, погибали. Им не везло.  
И Холдуэй считал, что это говно собачье. Потому что, доказывал, либо они отличные копы и слишком плохо играют — и их вскрывают, как консервную банку. Либо слишком хорошо играют, вживаясь в роль, — и потому хреновые копы.  
Ему сказали заткнуться и не выделываться. Ему подгонят новенького, пусть натаскает и держит под контролем. Детектив знает свое дело, отличный куратор, идет на повышение — чего больше надо?  
Мне не нужна еще одна хорошая душа, которую я продам в ад! — едва не взорвался Холдуэй. — И я ебать хотел возиться с гнилой душонкой, которая в копы попала лишь по случайности, а потом парня перетащат на темную сторону, и он весь такой станет «мама-ама-криминал!».  
Вы, блядь, набираете штат, а у меня увеличивается личное кладбище!..  
Звездочку просрать хочешь? — сказали ему грубо. — Вот и не выпендривайся.

Как ни работай и ни доказывай, все равно цвет кожи роляет. Ты остаешься ниггером, которого пропустили в отдел из-за ебучей толерантности — на бумаге, а на деле — пихают в самую жопу головой вперед, как затычку в слив ванной. 

У тебя и так руки черные. Разгребай. 

Холдуэй принимает новичка — беленького, чистенького, снежок нетронутый. И пытается ему втолковать, вбить в светлую башку — они тебе не друзья, не братья, вообще не люди, представь, что они черная вакса, размазанная на ботинке под твоей щеткой. 

У снежка никогда не было предков, которые чистили обувь белым господам на улицах Лос-Анджелеса, ловили редкие монетки в свои пустые банки, прогибались и с улыбкой благодарили: спасибо, масса!..

Ему и Мистер Лидер — нервная белая страшилка о черном гневе. И расовый бунт в Детройте — непонятно с чего начался, все же было в порядке. И то, с какой большой кровью цветные граждане Америки отвоевывали место под солнцем, — малозаметно.  
Ведь это его отцу ваксовали ботинки, и его мать ходила в туалет исключительно для белых женщин. Не дай бог, согреет унитаз черная задница, заразит невесть чем от одного лишь цвета кожи. 

А теперь Холдуэй посылал белых мальчиков на смерть. Внедрение увенчивалось успехом. Раз за разом.  
Только белые мальчики не возвращались. 

И Холдуэй охрип доказывать, что существующая тактика — провальна, они теряют слишком много людей, пробираясь через черный вход до авторитетов. Нужно готовить иначе, менять привычные схемы!..

Ты же лучший куратор. Раскрываемость девяносто процентов. Кому, как не тебе, брать Кэбота? — сказали ему. 

Новенький плюхается перед ним в баре.  
Кэбот классный. Кэбот крутой. И страшный, — искрит, как солнечный зайчик.  
Светлая душа или гнилая?  
Важно.

— Забудь! — втолковывает ему детектив Холдуэй. Резко, жестко. — Они крысы, они твари.  
Не думай, как о людях о тех, кто твоя работа. Твоя задача. 

Он долго потом мечется дома, пытаясь найти путь из тьмы, пропахшей ваксой и въедливым кремом на обувных щетках.  
Он не его отец, и не его дед.  
Белые мальчики не в ответе перед сыном рабов с плантаций.

Холдуэй впихивает новичку четыре страницы, покрытые убористым четким почерком — извел два черновика, прежде чем довел до ума.  
Его отец едва закончил школу, его дед так и жил неграмотным. А внук — внук стал детективом в престижном отделе, наравне с потомками плантаторов. 

И ссыт с ними в один писсуар, и делает вид, что не замечает, когда после него протирают украдкой белой бумагой фаянс унитаза. 

— Ты должен выучить назубок, — внушает он рыжеватому бледному мальчику. — Должен принять в себя, понять, что это твоя история. Выучи, блядь, все сушилки, унитазы, раковины в этом сраном туалете!.. Присвой их себе!..

Тот озадаченно щурится, но слушается. И вдумчиво и старательно исполняет.  
Вдохновенно, если быть честнее. Так, что Холдуэй в какой-то момент даже верит, что записал историю за белым, а не придумал ее для него. 

— Ну как? — спрашивает, спрыгнув с бетонного края импровизированной сцены, новенький.  
— Старайся больше, — говорит ему Холдуэй. — Старайся, как будто ты для них черный.  
Тот недоуменно моргает.  
— В два раза больше усилий, в три раза больше напора! У тебя нет карточки в их джентельменский клуб, ты должен размазаться ваксой по асфальту, чтобы войти. Помни об этом. 

Новенький кивает, а в глазах — рыжее светлое пламя.  
Презрения? Непонимания? У него всегда есть вход — по праву цвета кожи.  
А его куратор — в первую очередь черный, потом уже профессионал и опытный, собаку съевший на таких делах, детектив. 

— В вашей цветной банде есть хоть один цветной? — спрашивает Холдуэй.  
Новенький удивленно мигает:  
— Нет, конечно. 

Это все, что нужно знать. Холдуэй криво усмехается. 

— Чинк? — все еще допытывается он. — Или чикано?  
— Нет. Нет.

— Хорошая команда. 

В участке он наливает черный кофе, включает черный монитор, переодевается в черную униформу.  
Докладывает. 

Завтра — контрольная слежка. И готова пачка чистых бланков, чтобы оформить захват и ликвидацию.  
Ему одобрительно кивают и дают карт-бланш.  
Он вписывает в пустые строчки фамилии полицейских.  
Ни одного черного в опасной операции не задействовано.  
Приходится переписывать.  
Рецепт нынешней терпимости — две ложки кофе в пачку сладкого рафинада. В их отделе — это он и Марвин Нэш, смуглый новичок-латинос. Двадцать процентов толерантности — на бумаге. На деле же — Холдуэй в кусты его посадит, чтобы не отсвечивал. Пусть остальные бегают, стреляют, нанизываются на пули и гибнут, как куропатки.  
От высыхающих на бланке чернил несет гуталином и ваксой.

Новенький выскакивает из дома в плотной черной куртке и размашисто идет к машине. Рыжей макушкой ныряет в салон.  
И бампер с чистыми номерами трогается.  
Они садятся на хвост.

И небрежно перекидываются фразами.  
Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы лезть под прикрытие.  
Точно, я бы ни за что.  
Интересно, выкарабкается ли?

Смех, духота в салоне, дежурные ставки, скукота слежки.  
Холдуэй спокойно раскошеливается на двадцать баксов. 

Машина впереди притормаживает под красным светофором, консервная банка, в которой…

Светлая душа или гнилая?  
Неважно.  
Пушечное мясо.


End file.
